Research was continued on compositional morphosemantic analysis of medical terms derived from Greek and Latin. A methodology was developed for automated morphosemantic segmentation and semantic interpretation (paraphrasing rules) of medical compound words derived from Greek and Latin that denote surgical procedures. Of primary importance is the construction of a lexicon of potential morphosemantic constituents that associate with each entry a semantic category used in SNOP and its semantic interpretation in medical English. The preparation and use of Greek-Latin morphosemantic constituents result in a net saving in required storage space and an increase in the lexicon's interpretation power, because it is possible to derive semantic interpretation from words that are not contained in a dictionary in their full form.